


Into the Dark

by xt1me



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon As Fic, Spoilers, house pov, unusual PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: So what really happened in 'Who Killed Markiplier'?Ask the house.





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Darkipliers origin.

It existed.

Senses stretched along multiple planes, across countless dimensions.  
It existed.

It didn’t pay attention when humans arrived. Just another insignificant creature amongst a multitude. Limited to one small plane.  
It was surprised when it appeared that they could perceive where it touched their realm in some small way. On a whim it reached out. Too great for them, all the humans died. That should have been the end of it. Such small creatures were inconsequential to it. But humans came back again and again. And they changed things. More so then any other thing living in their realm, they changed what was around them. Not in the way nature changes, rivers carving out the land or wind grinding down mountains. But so quickly, using the dead carcasses of living things. The bones and hides of other short lived creatures, the felled trucks of the slightly longer-lived trees. They built things.

Fascinated, it watched.

It was more careful. But if its observations drove the creatures mad? It did not matter. Their lives were too short to care, and there was always more.

Sometimes it would make one last longer than it should, just so it could observe it more closely, but they were still so limited it usually accidently destroyed them.

Humans built. Humans destroyed. Humans built again. Their structures started to last longer than the individual humans did when they began to use stone and metals.  
This helped. It could observe more carefully when it had something to focus on.

Humans were fascinating.  
It was of darkness. Made of the shadows of creation. Part of humans echoed that darkness. They also had parts that echoed its opposite, light, but it could not touch that.

The structure that contained it came to be inhabited by humans. As different groups came and went it let itself use the structures limits to fill it with itself. Carefully, so as not to spoil the fun too soon, it watched as humans slipped through cracks to the nearest dimensions. Places where their small selves could never reach much less survive. Humans were so fascinating, their limited senses could not cope with a reality not of their own so they their feeble minds would forget or change or brake entirely just so their bodies could live on.

It had got better at noticing single humans somewhat when it tried, but as individuals they were still too short lived to pay much attention to.  
It did not care when one boy would dip in and out of its shallow shadows to move around its structure better. It did not care about his friends. It did not care when his family were forced to sell the property and it was bought by one of those friends. It did not care that they were friends no longer. It did not care when a girl, recently married, came to live there. It did not care that the girl, bored with her husband out so much on business trips, met with the boy.  
It watched, but it was all beneath its notice until the girl poked it.

Back when it first noticed humans they would pock it all the time. It learned just how terribly fragile they were before they stopped doing that.  
But now this girl was bored and curious. It was amusing how a species with such short lives could think they knew what boredom was. Even their curiosity was strange. It studied humans to see what they would do but it didn’t care what happened. This girl was hungry for answers.

Following that fragile touch, it used it to focus tighter. It knew more now than it did in times before and was able to perceive the human in a way that would not harm her. But before it could try anything more she was gone. Run off with the boy. But there were more humans in the house and its new focus meant it could pay more attention to them. The one most frequently there was the husband. It watched as he wallowed in misery. It played with the human’s darkness until he tried to end his life. Reluctant to stop now it had such a toy, it sent the human back into his broken body and made him live more. Time and again he tried to end his life. Intrigued it kept putting him back. It listened to his whaling every time he came to the void beyond life. It stoked its toys darkness until his light was all but gone. It watched his petty little schemes.

It came to realise it was trapped. It could perceive this plane better than ever before but only in the structure built around it. It could still reach out across multiple dimensions but how could it know if it wasn’t just as trapped there. It knew there was more on this plane outside this house but it could not reach there. It was the house’s limits that allowed it to see this world, the very limits that meant it could not see beyond them.  
As its toy plotted, so did it.

Its toy brought others to him. The boy it found it recognised, so too his friend. Others were new, the detective and the district attorney joining the other humans it hadn’t touched, the chef and the butler.  
Its toy’s plan unfurled.

It was amusing to gently flex its touch whenever the humans spoke of its toy’s plan.

When the girl arrived, it was time. The girl was as curious as ever, trying to poke at it. She was interrupted by the others but when left with just herself and her brother she tried again. This time it ripped them both out of their shells and allowed its toy to have the brothers. Following his example, it took the girls. But it had miscalculated. Such a limited body could not contain it. It was the wrong shape. The more it tried to fix the body the faster it burnt up. It did not make it out of the room the girl had been in before the other humans shoved it back and closed the door. Such a stupid barrier managed to stop it long enough for its new body to burn out, being destroyed utterly.  
But it didn’t matter. There were plenty of humans still left. Even with the chef and butler running away.

It poked each human left in turn. Its toy long since fled away where it could not follow, for now.

The boy still remembered the shadows of the house, if not consciously. It showed the district attorney them, allowing for the detectives secrets to be revealed. It grabbed the detective himself after he was damaged but slipped and he was skimmed along the currents of time.

It was able to hold onto the district attorney. It still held the two souls of the brother and sister. It allowed them to think they had a plan to salvation. Instead of taking the body by force it allowed the girl to guide the third soul back to it and followed. It was still the wrong shape so to hold itself in a way that fit, it gabbed to two souls. It ripped out their lights, since it couldn’t affect them, and wrapped the two halves around itself. Tied together it entered the body.

 

It made a mistake.

It had known of pain and sadness and anger and confusion, but it had never felt them. It had made a long study of humans and how they adapted and changed their world but it never realised what that meant.

It was something new.

It first saw the boy, her lover, his friend. His mind broken he ran through the building. It didn’t matter, the boy would be easy to find later, he had been changed too much to hide.  
The part of from the brother balked slightly more at a female form then the part of the sister did at a male form.

As he settled into his new body, he dismissed the shade of the district attorney, hovering nearby silently screaming.

He was something new.

No longer the entity that had resided here, no longer the mayor who just wanted his friends no longer the woman curious and searching. He was different. He was free. He was angry.  
Markiplier.

He was _furious_ at Mark.

He would find his former toy/husband/friend.  
He was not sure what he would do to him yet, but that decision could wait.  
He left the house into the world.

With the sun shining on Markiplier Manor, he walked out.

Into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still unhappy with the final line of this but I can't think of anything better.


End file.
